


Caramel

by tinkerballsdeep



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, amberfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerballsdeep/pseuds/tinkerballsdeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel looks up at her, raises a finely trimmed eyebrow and smirks, then resumes her original position on Max's bed, her head comfortably cushioned in Max's lap. "No no. It's not nothing. It's never nothing with you. Do share." She demanded playfully, poking Max in the cheek.<br/>Max sticks her tongue out in retaliation and then sighs heavily, "I was just thinking if you were a type of food what would you be. And I thought caramel, except I actually said it out loud. Like a dork"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel

"Caramel."

"Excuse me?"

Max blushes and immediately smacks her hand over her mouth, "N-nothing." she mumbles.  
Rachel looks up at her, raises a finely trimmed eyebrow and smirks, then resumes her original position on Max's bed, her head comfortably cushioned in Max's lap. "No no. It's not nothing. It's never nothing with you. Do share." She demanded playfully, poking Max in the cheek.  
Max sticks her tongue out in retaliation and then sighs heavily, "I was just thinking if you were a type of food what would you be. And I thought caramel, except I actually said it   
out loud. Like a dork"

"You're my dork" Rachel replies cheerily. "Now, tell me why I'm caramel." Max pauses and observes Rachel, moving her eyes over the length of her body, chewing on her bottom lip. "Or you could just check me out, I'm cool with that too." Rachel laughs.

Max snorts and takes Rachel's hand, playing with her fingers and squeezing their palms together. "Well for starters you've got skin the colour of caramel. All beige and tan, makes for great pictures in natural lighting. Which reminds me I still need to get some pictures of you by the lighthouse for my portfolio!" Max says excitedly. 

Rachel hums and draws small patterns on Max's palm. Tiny 5 edged stars and larger exaggerated hearts. "What else?" She asks.

With her free hand Max runs her hands gently through Rachel's hair. She loves Rachel's hair. It's like running your hand through silk. Max pauses. "You hair is also like caramel" she begins braiding Rachel's hair, guiding her long blonde tresses into intricate designs. Max was the only person she let touch her hair like this, she hated it being greasy but she trusted Max to not muss it up too much. "It looks so shiny all the time and it always smells so nice" She breathed in heavily through her nose and closed her eyes. "It kind of smells like caramel too."

Rachel detaches herself from Max and laughs, sitting cross-legged opposite from her. "Did you just smell my hair? God, you're such a dork." She kisses her lightly on the lips. "My dork." She pulls away slightly, smirking when Max eagerly follows her lips, and watches her eyelids flutter open. Max moves in to kiss her again and Rachel moves back, giggling at the bottom lip jutting out from Max's mouth. "Don't pout." she says sternly before kissing her again, more forcefully this time. Rachel smiles into the kiss and places her hand on Max's jaw, moving her lips languidly against the photographer's. She moves her hand to Max's hair and tugs lightly, and when Max promptly gasps, she slips her tongue into her mouth, gently caressing Max's tongue with her own. 

When they pull apart Max licks her own lips. "Your tongue."

"You want me like that already? From one tiny make-out session? Damn I'm good." 

Max playfully shoves her "No you ass. I meant your tongue is also like caramel." Max places her hand on Rachel's chin and traces her thumb over her bottom lip. "You have this way of making my tongue feel heavy in my mouths just by touching me" Max rises onto her knees, hovering above Rachel, and places her forearms on the girl's shoulders before slowly lowering herself into Rachel's lap "and your taste lingers, always leaving me wanting more" This time Max kisses Rachel, slow and passionate. 

Caramel really was Max's favourite treat.


End file.
